miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Leroy
Emma Leroy-Sze, preferably Emma Leroy, is a transfer student from Quebec, Canada, and a superhero of Paris. Emma is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. She also draws for a hobby. With a "王" (English translation: king) shaped clip made of tentacles, inhabited by a kwami named Missy, Emma Leroy transforms into a tiger/octopus-themed superhero named Tigripus. Appearance Physical appearance Emma is a half-Chinese and half-Canadian-French teenager about 4'7", which is rather short for her age. She has dark brown hair that she usually wears straight with a small part tied and two strands of hair in the front of her ears in a braid. Emma's eyes are dark brown that almost look black. Her bangs are straight, and reaches the top of her eyebrows. Civilian attire As a civilian, Emma wears a blue denim jacket on top of her white top with short puffed sleeves. To match that, she wears blue jean shorts on top of soft pink leggings and black ankle length boots. Emma's Miraculous is a black "王" shaped hairclip and camouflages with her hair. As Tigripus As Tigripus, her attire consists of a one-piece outfit that is pink with black tiger stripes. A mask similar to the design of her outfit covers her eye area. On the bottom of the outfit (the foot area), there is a paw pad that can create black mist that strongly smells of raw fish and skunk spray to block someone's view. Her Miraculous has changed from black to blue with black and fake furry white tiger ears with pink stripes grow out of her hair. The hairtie on the back turns into a ribbon bow of the same colour as the hairtie. Her hair also grows a bit longer. Emma also grows an orange tail that resembles a tentacle with black stripes and hints of white. Personality Emma is a shy and generous girl, and is also considered to be smart by some of her classmates, although she denies that it is true. Her favourite animal of all time are tigers, and feels that tigers are animals that seem threatening, but are really not. She also likes dolphins, bunnies, and the ability of octopuses. Being the new girl at school, Emma tries to fit in the best she can around people she meets and new places. She is also very clumsy, tripping over other's feet, chairs, and sometimes her own feet. Others bully her because of her hairstyle/bangs and because she isn't that great at coming up with comebacks. She tries to obtain good grades. She would tell the teacher that they have graded her assignments incorrectly, and if they don't do anything about it, prepare for an entire lunch talking to her about her assignments. Somehow, when participating in minor mischief with her friends, she is the only one that gets in trouble, but is referred to as "too much of a goodie-goodie" by her friends. Emma occasionally wears gowns or dresses and usually wears sport outfits. She isn't very athletic, always being the last one to finish a race. Emma speaks loudly at home, but in school, she tries to speak the same way, but all that comes out are mumbles, even when speaking the loudest. As Tigripus, Emma speaks clearly and is confident in herself. As usual, Emma is supportive, but is more wild. Powers, weapon, and abilities King/Queen shield Emma has the ability to create the king or queen shield, which is a strong forcefield that protects the superheroes. It is summoned by her belt. Purifying akumas She can only purify akumas with a ring that she summons. In the purifying sequence, she needs to summon a purifying ring from her belt and zap the akuma which de-evilizes it. In order to return everything back normal, she throws up the ring and everything that has been summoned disappears. Emma doesn't normally need to use this ability, though, because she only does this when Ladybug has no way of purifying an akuma. Black mist With just a leap in the air, black mist that smells like skunk spray mixed with raw fish boosts her (and whoever she is holding onto) up in the air, which blocks an organism's view. After using this power, she only has five minutes before she transforms back into her civilian form. Tentacle belt Her belt is made of a flexible plastic tentacle that wraps around her waist. She uses this belt to grab onto any villain and summon objects. The belt can stretch any distance and is unbreakable, similar to Ladybug's yo-yo. Shoe designing As a civilian, Emma doodles in class, at home, on the bus, in the car, anywhere. Most people notice the shoes first, however, saying that the shoe designs are creative and that she should be a shoe designer. However, Emma isn't interested in shoe designing and claims to come up with shoe designs for fun. Relationships Missy Missy is Emma's kwami, and Missy helps Emma transform into Tigripus. Even though she is supportive, she is also really creative. Missy can sense other kwami, as well as herself from the past and future. Sophie Leroy Emma's sister who is a huge fan of Tigripus and Chat Noir. Marinette Dupain-cheng/Ladybug Emma is friends with Marinette and a student in her class. When Marinette transforms into Ladybug, Emma looks up to her, but when Emma transforms into Tigripus, they help each other. Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir Emma is friends with Adrien, and when he turns into Chat Noir, Emma admires his fighting. After fighting with Chat Noir as Tigripus, Emma hates him because he's bothering the both of them with his jokes. Trivia *The "王" shaped Miraculous is actually a reference to real-life tigers. All tigers have a "王" symbol on their foreheads. The Miraculous is curvy to represent octopus tentacles. *Her Tigripus outfit is pink with black stripes, which is a reference to pink tigers. The pink also is referring to the colour of some octopuses. **Her paw pad on the bottom on her foot is a reference to many mammals having a paw pad. The mist that comes out of it is actually an ability of octopuses. **As Tigripus, her Miraculous changes to blue with black stripes, which is referencing to a Maltese tiger, which has blue fur and black stripes. **Her white tiger ears with pink stripes are based off of a white tiger with pink stripes. **Her tail colours are a reference to the most common colour of tigers. **Her tail looks like an octopus tentacle, and like her tentacle belt, can grasp onto anything. *Her kwami, Missy, is a tiger kwami with four octopus tentacles as her "tail". *Her favourite sport is swimming. Category:Characters Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Females